amor imposible
by fenixfly2500
Summary: trata de como se enamora trunks y pan
1. Chapter 1

espero que les guste mi primer fanfic

edad: trunks 28 años

pan 15 años

Habian pasado 1 semana despues de que goku se hubiese ido con shelong

Todo era normal trunks seguía trabajando como siempre y pan con sus estudios

La familia son habían invitado a la familia bief por el cumpleaños de gohan numero 38 y todos festejaban y bailaban y trunks fue a hablar con pan que estaba deprimida todavía después de la muerte de goku

Trunks: hola pan como estas te veo un poco deprimida

Pan: no es nada (mintiendo)- con una lagrima en el ojo

Trunks: por que no bailas conmigo pan –un poco nervioso

Ya que trunks amaba por dentro a pan. pero era imposible por que le llevaba 14 años de diferencia además ella no se iba fijar en el pensaba el joven

Entonces pan dijo

Pan: claro(triste)

Asi paso la fiesta después trunks hablo con su amigo goten y pan con bra todo iba bien asi que ya se despedían trunks se despedia de pan

Trunks: adiós pan cuídate –pan te amo no me importa si te interese

Pan: ok nos vemos ahh espera trunks los invitamos a mi fiesta de 16 años (sonriente)aunque falta bastante jeje

Trunks: esta bien pan te dare un regalo que quedaras sorprendida ok le guiño el ojo –te traeré a tu abuelito y me amaras jaja (pensando)

Trunks sumido en sus pensamiento y pan le dijo

Pan: te pasa algo

Trunks: nada dijo (nervioso)

Pan: esta bien dime que es no me gustan las sorpresas dime trunks (le rogaba la joven)

Trunks: no le dijo es una sorpresa (sacándole la lengua) ok nos vemos pan –adios mi amor

Trunks recostado en su cama pensando como revivir a goku y pensando en pan diciendo trunks: por que me enamore de ti como fue será que fuen en el viaje que hicimos con goku antes me parecias una niña tonta y llorona pero después me gustastes mas pero como (sin comprender) apenas tienes 15 me mataria gohan si supiera que te amo además es imposible ya se dijo trunks ire al nuevo namek a pedirle a porunga para que te reviva goku (emocionado) y asi le traeré a goku en su cumpleaños pan me amaras

Iba entrando por la puerta vegeta ya había escuchado todo

Vegeta: COMO TE ATREVES SABANDIJA! ELLA ES UNA SON Y NI SE TE OCURRA Y A NAMEK A REVIVIR A KAKAROTO (enojado)

Trunks nervioso no sabia que decir y hoy no podía cumplir su deseo trunks le dijo a vegeta

Trunks: No me importa lo que pienses papa yo amo a pan y tu no me impediras

Vegeta: OYEME YA TE ADVERTI INSECTO! ELLA ES MUY PEQUEÑA ACASO QUE TE CREES ERES UN MALDITO DEPRAVADO! INSECTO

Trunks: discúlpame papa tengo que irme

Vegeta: ADONDE VAS SABANDIJA

Había pasado otra demana y trunks empaco rumbo a namek a cumplir su promesa no le importo lo que dijo su padre

Trunks: me espera un gran viaje

Continuara…..

dejen sus review hasta el proximo cap


	2. te amo

Bueno espero que les guste este fic mi segundo cap este cap tiene mucho lemon jeje además estos personajes son de akira toriyama no son mios difrutenlo. y también los signos que salen asi – significa lo que están pensando los personajes y los paréntesis es lo que siente lean el cap

Estaba ya trunks en el espacio cuando se fue a dar una ducha la termino se puso ropa y trunks pensando en pan mientras estaba en el espacio

Trunks: ay mi pan como te extraño si supieras que te amo por que la vida es injusta conmigo tu debes amar a uub creo yo o tal vez a otro humano

Giru: giru giru giru trunks ama a pan giru giru giru le dire a pan cuando volvamos giru giru giru

Trunks: cállate giru! No le digas o veras mejor dime donde tengo que ir por que ya me perdi en este espacio exterior

Giru: esta bien no le dire a pan giru giru giru las coordenadas dicen que esta el planeta namek tienes que seguir a la derecha giru giru

Trunks: esta bien giru alla voy –ya veras pan lo que soy capas

En capsule corp de noche bulma llego a su cuarto se cambio y se puso una pijima donde le quedaba muy corta en ese momento llego vegeta al cuarto limpio después de darse una ducha

Vegeta: MALDITA SABANDIJA DESOBEDECIO MIS ORDENES

Bulma: ya vegeta ya paso dime tu sabes lo que pasa dime (coquetiandole)

Vegeta: CALLA! MUJER NO TE DIRE Y NO ME SEDUSCAS YA SABES QUE DESPUES NO AGUANTAS

Bulma: ven para aca vegeta no me importa si después no aguanto además te quitare ese estrés que andas

Bulma tiro a la cama a vegeta y vegeta ya excitado le metio la mano en su faldita acariciándole su parte… mientras ella gemia bulma le apretaba sus pectorales y vegeta le arranco la pijama y le agarro sus pechos y empezó a besarla en la boca y después el cuello ella gemia sentía rico mientras vegeta le agarraba sus glutios y ella le agarro su miembro y se lo puso en su parte… asi pasaron el la empezó a besar y los dos estaban muy excitados

Vegeta: AHH MUJER TU ME VUELVES LOCO ASI QUIERES VERDAD

Bulama: mas fuerte vegeta mas! Ahhh si massssss por favor

Vegeta se la metio hasta el fondo hasta que los llegaron al climax vegeta saco su miembro y empezó a besarle su pechos y bulma gemia después vegeta empeso a mamarle su parte… y ella su miembro terminaron y se recostaron en su cama los dos desnudos arropados acariciándose

Bulma: ahh si vegeta asi me gusta mass tu lado macho te amo dime que me amas

Vegeta: ERES MUY MALA BULMA TU ME PROVOCAS Y NO AGUANTAS (besándole su boca)

Bulma: vegeta dime que me amas por favor o es tu ultima noche

Vegeta: CALLA MUJER YO DIRE ESAS COSAS DE HUMANOS YO NO SIENTO ESO Y POR FAVOR DUERMETE

Bulma: tu me amas vegeta solo que tu orgullo te lo impide decirlo adiós mi amor buenas noches (besándole su boca)

En los son gohan y videl estaban en su noche de suerte

Gohan: que linda te ves videl

Estaba con un traje de baño ajustado

Videl: gracias gohan ven para aca seras mio

Empezaron gohan la agarro por detrás tocando con una mano su glutio perfecto y la otra sus pechos la tiro a la cama ya que el estaba solo con bóxer le quito su traje de baño se saco su miembro y dándole por detrás y ella gimiendo empezó a besarla mordiéndole sus labios y su cuello y ella tocando sus pectorales

Gohan: ahh si aguanta videl por favosr masssss

Videl: si mi amor esto no es nada

Siguieron amándose uno al otro vamos le asi paso la noche y llego la mañana. Pan se le iba declarar a uub ya que lo quería ese mismo dia después de la escuela ella lo invito a comer

Pan: hola uub –esta es mi oportunidad

Uub: hola pan como estas

Pan: bien hablamos

Uub: si claro

Asi pasaron hablando ya cuando pan se le declaro su amor

Pan: uub quiero decirte algo desde el momento que te vi me paresiste muy agradable has sido mi mejor amigo contando también a trunks que el es como un hermanopero contigo es diferente

Uub: como asi pan no te entiendo

Pan: esta bien te lo dire uub te amo quiero estar contigo para amarte

Uub se quedo perplejo de que le decía pan ya que el no la amaba el quería a marron

Uub: bueno es..te pan como te explico bueno eres linda y todo pero no te amo como tu me amas yo quiero a otra persona bueno no te amo además puedes conseguirte a otra personana que te ame

Pan: como dices ya sabia (llorando) nadie me ama siempre piensan que soy insolente pero sabes algo esta bien ya no te estorbare no te vere por un tiempo ya que me destrozaste el corazón adiós

Pan se fue volando sin rumbo mientras uub le grito

Uub: paaaaan se que ay alguien que te ama es muy cercano a ti pero no te dire pero te daras cuenta y el si te ama de verdad adiooos

Pan: que alguien quien será será trunks queee nooo que estoy diciendo el es como un hermano debe ser otra persona adiooos uub gracias

Si pan se fue … en el espacio exterior

Trunks: mira giru ese el planeta namek siii lo logre – pan veras lo que te digo es una promesa

Giru: giru giru giru giru

Continuara…

Que les parecio espero que dejen sus review hasta la proxima


	3. goku resucita

Bueno espero q les guste mi tercer cap aca por fin llega trunks a namek (por fin) aca hay un poco de lemon y espero q no se enojen por que va a ver incestro y yuri ok

Trunks ya había llegado a namek y llego donde el patriarca y le conto todo lo ocurrido con goku y le pidió que llamara a porunga y el patriarca acepto y llamo a porunga

Porunga: digamen sus 3 deseos

Trunks: el primero es que revivas a goku

Porunga: no puedo necesito mucha energía además el es el guardian de las esferas del dragon de la tierra

Trunks: toma mi energía por favor –todo por pan!

Porunga: esta bien

Asi porunga tomo su energía pero no podía a revivir a goku por ser el guardian y trunks casi muriendo le dijo

Trunks: no po..de..mos sustituir de gua..rdi..an

Porunga: si pero necesitamos a alguien sabio q sepa mucho de las esferas del dragon

A trunks se le ocurrio mr popode guardian asi que con los poderes del patriarca namek se comunicaron con mr popo le contaron todo y mr popo acepto y se despidió de dende y hicieron un cambio con goku el segundo deseo fue recobrar las esferas de la tierra y reiniciar el conteo de los deseos q habían hecho y por ultimo trunks recobrara su energía y se fue porunga y trunks le explico todo de lo q había pasado

Goku: awww mi barrigita tengo hambre trunks vámonos a la tierra

Trunks: es..pere señor goku tengo q decirle algo esque es una sorpresa solo vegeta sabe y mi mama quiero que se quede por 9 mese por q es una sorpresa para pan de sus 16 años por favor señor goku

Goku: esta bien trunks pero tengo hambre me quedare como tu ordenes trunks todo sea por pan –algo raro pasa con trunks

Patriarca: no te preocupes goku aca hay mucha comida

Goku: siiii quieroooo

Asi trunks se despidió y ya había hecho una señal cuando saldriera goku asi fue rumbo a la tierra

En la tierra…

Gohan estaba con su mama y goten también consolándola como siempre por la muerte de goku aunque ya hubiesen pasado 1 mes

Gohan: no te preocupes mama siempre estaremos a tu lado (abrazándola) te amamos mama

Chi chi: de verdad hijo me aman snif snif

Goten: si mama

Chi chi: entonces vengan

Y los besos a los 2 en la boca para gohan se sorprendio los labios de su mama eran tan calidos y s lengua también asi ellos le quitaron su ropa a la fuerza y le estaban dando por detrás y uno por la boca

Goten: mama no sabia que eras tan cachonda mmmm ahhh mi mienmbro me lo muerdes fuerte mama

Chi chi: calla goten quiero tu miembro con tu leche en mi boca hace tiempo que no lo hacia con tu padre y ustedes son los únicos que me quedan mas fuerte gohan mas ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Asi siguieron gohan le agarrabas sus pechos y goten se los mamaba y también su clitoria con la lengua ellos estaban tan exitados le dabn tremendos besos de lengua como nunca lo había soñado sus 2 hijos con ella en la cama se la metían los 2 y ella lloraba pero quería mas hasta que alfin llegaron al climax

Gohan: a mama quede fundido contigo te amo

Empezó a besarla

Chi chi: gracias hijos los amo (agarrando sus fuertes pollas)

Y se durmieron con su madre

En capsule corp

Pan: gracias bra por dejar que me quede en tu casa

Bra: no importa además haremos una pijamda hasta las 04:00 de la madrugada veremos películas hablaremos de chicos y mas

Pan: siii oye y tus papas

Bura: están viendo tele en su cuarto por que

Pan: no nada pregunto

Asi fueron las chicas se cambiaron y se pusieron sus pijamas pan andava con un sueter de peluche y un pans y bura andaba una pijama corta que dejaba ver sus piernas asi jugaron y estaban viendo una película un poco rara de 2 chicas

Bura: oye pan te gusta algún chico (coqueteándole)

Pan: bueno es..te si tenia a alguien era uub pero me dijo que no por que quería a marron (triste)

Bura: queee como pudo cambiar a una chica inteligemnte y bella como tu y que paso

Pan: bueno es..te me dijo que alguien muy cercano me amaba con todo el corazón pero no me dijo quien era pensé que era tu hermano pero es absurdo el debe querer a otras chicas

Bura: tal ves o no mi hermano dice que todas las chicas son iguales y por que no le preguntas si te ama (coqueteándole)

Pan: no como crees (roja como un tomate) además una pregunta no he visto a tu hermano que le paso

Bura: no lo se dijo que se iba lejos

Pan: que raro

Asi siguieron hablando y la película termino en que esas 2 chics hicieron el amor

Pan: que rara esa película verdad

Bura: sii fue u..n poco rara ok durmámosla (nerviosa)

Pan: si ok buenas noches

Asi se estaban inmóviles viendo hacia arriba y sus manos se juntaron y bura tomo la mano de su amiga y la empeso a sobar y pan gemio y bura escucho el gemido y se puso feliz con su otra mano toco el pecho de su amiga y se lo sobaba y pan se estaba mojando asi que pan beso a bura fuertemente metiendo su lengua en la boca de su amiga

Bura: sabia que tu también querias (tocándole sus pechos)

Pan: ahhh si bura vamos quiero hacerlo contigo amiga

Asi fue pan le iba tocando la pierna de su amiga iba subiendo hasta que llego a su vagi y metio su dedo y bura gemia y bura le quito a pan el sueter y su pans y empezaron pan le agaroo los pechos a su amigo y se los chupaba como nunca y la otra le chupaba la vagi.. y se escucho un fuerte gemido de las 2 y empezaron a morderse los labios entre uno y la otra y sus lenguas se juntaban

Vegeta: MUJER ESTAS NIÑAS NO SE CALLAN VE A VER QUE ES

Bulma: esta bien vegeta deben estar viendo películas

Asi que bulma iba entrando por la puerta con la llave y su sorpresa estaba bura y pan haciendo el amor sus dos vagi… unidas

Bulma: niñassssssss que hacen (excitada)

Bura: nada mama disculpa te lo .. ex…plicamos

bulma cerrola puerta y se dirigio donde ellas y les dio tremendo beso y las agarro con fuerza y con 1 dedo de cada se laos iba metiendo haciendo que ellas gimieran con mas fuerza garro los pechos de ellas y se los apretó y se los chupo con furia haci siguieron besándose haciendo cosas

bulma: ayy me acuerdo cuando lo hice con chic hi

flash back…

bulma: ayy que haces chic hi por que me besas

chic hi: por que estas cachonda bulma además goten vegeta y trunks están entrenando estamos solas

bulma: ahhh no pares esta bien lo hare dame tus labios

asi beso a chic hi y siempre lo hacían todos los sabados

fin del flash back…

pan: con mi abuelitaaa no puede ser pero usted señora bulma esta cachon (besándola)

bura: si es verdad mami eres muy experta no le digas nada a papa ya no lo haremos

bulma: esta bien hija no le dire a tu papa pero ya no lo hagan se hace visio adiós chicas (besándolas en la boca a las 2)

vegeta: POR QUE TE TARDASTE TANTO MUJER

bulma: esque querían que hablara de chicos con ellas

asi fue bulma y vegeta se durmieron y bura y pan seguían haciéndolo

2 semanas después

Trunks: alfin llegue a la tierra hola mama

Bulma: hola hijo como te fue

Trunks: bien

Asi trunks entrando a su habitación no se dio cuenta que allí estaba su hermana con pan

Trunks: pero queeeeeeee HACEN AQUÍ! USTEDES

Que les parecio el fic dejen sus review hasta la próxima


	4. rebelaciones

Bueno aca estamos con el cuarto capi espero que les guste

Trunks: que! QUE HACEN USTEDES 2 ACA!

Bura: hermano no abia que volvías tan pronto discul..pa

Trunks: COMO QUIEREN! QUE ME DISCULPE SI USTEDES 2 HACIAN EL SEXO! COMO ES POSIBLE PAN

Asi fue se fue trunks volando hacia las montañas para pensar ya que le habían roto el corazón

Trunks: maldita sea por que pan (llorando) como has hecho eso

Alla es capsule corp…

Bulma: como es posible les adverti que niñas mas mentirosas pobre de trunks debe estar enojado vayan a disculparse!

Bura: esta bien mama hire a disculparme

Pan: espera bura yo hire mejor he sido egoísta

Asi fue pan fue a buscar a trunks con su ki que estaba en unas montañas rocosa y fue hablar con el

Pan: hola trunks vine a disculpar…(interrumpida por trunks)

Trunks: ya lo se que quieres que haga que las perdone tan fácilmente

Pan: (vos alta) PERO AL MENOS BURA ME TRATO BIEN Y YO TAMBIEN QUERIAS NO COMO TU

Trunks: quee de que hablas

Pan: no te hagas el olvidado (llorando) tu me violaste cuando era niña apenas tenia 8 años

Trunks: te dige que olvidaras eso (enojado)

Pan: como olvidarlo eso 2 meses que me hacis todo lo que querias y sabes me quitaste tu la virginidad

Trunks: ya cállate!

Pan: hace 7 años apenas tenia 8 años

Flash back…

La familia son iba ir de viaje 2 meses a rusia con vegeta,bulma y bura ya que trunks no quería ir pero videl no quería andar con pan por que quería vacaciones sin su hija y ya que no encontró niñera se la iba a llevar con ellos pero trunks insistió que el la iba cuidar bien como su niñero ya que no iba a tener trabajo en capsule corp por que su mama ya había arreglado todo asi que videl le encargo pan a trunks y le dio una lista de las cosas que hacia por ejemplo: llevarla al colegio, traerla del colegio, hacerle la comida entre otras cosas haci se fueron ellos ya que era domingo no tenia clases todo era normal trunks hacia la comida. pero al dia siguiente trunks la fue a dejar con su carro a el colegio pan iba con su uniforme del colegio trunks solo con un short y una camisa blanca y ya cuando se hiba a despedir de trunks

Trunks: bueno pan no te vas a despedir de trunks

Pan: si adiós trunks (besándole la mejilla)

Trunks: adiós pan (tocándole la pierna he iba subiendo a su vagina)

Pan: ahhh que te pasa trunks por que me tocas

Trunks: por que eras una niña hermosa adiós

Asi fue pan no entendia la actitud de trunks pero se fue a el colegio

Un rato mas tarde…

Ya habían finalizados las clases y trunks entro al colegio a llevar a pan a la casa y todos sorprendidos por ver al sr bief en ese colegio se encontró a pan y fue donde ella a saludarla para irse al auto

En el auto…

Pan: sabes trunks hoy fue un dia especial hicimos muchas cosas con mis amigos

Trunks: woow enserio (tocándole la pierna)

Pan: si oye trunks te puedo hacer una pregunta

Trunks: cual?

Pan: por que me tocas la pierna

Trunks: ya te dije eres una niña encantadora y es de cariño (sonriéndole)

En la montaña paoz…

Pan: ummmm que rica esta comida trunks te lucistes como te lo puedo agradecer

Trunks: dándome un beso (tocándole su vagina)

Pan: ahhhh pero deja de tocarme me haces cosquillas esta bien toma muak (en la mejilla) vaya ya te lo di

Trunks: no yo no quería allí yo quería en la boca sabes mejor yo lo hare quiero sentir tus labios

Pan: queee en la boca eso ya no trunks te pasas no lo hare

Trunks: esta bien tengo que lavar estos platos-ya veras te hare mia esta noche

En la noche enla sala de la casa..

Trunks y pan estaban viendo una película en la tv

Trunks: bueno pan a dormir-maldita sea estoy excitado hoy será el dia

Pan: tan rápido si apenas son las 10

Trunks: no renieges pan en mi casa nos dormimos ha esta hora pauck (agarrándole los glutiis)

Pan: auhhh esta bien adonde dormiras

Trunks: contigo –seras mia además

Pan: pero por que si yo se me defender bueno dormiré contigo

En el cuarto…

Ya cuando se iban a costar

Pan: bueno trunks buenas noches muak (beso en la mejilla)

Trunks: no lo quiero allí lo quiero en los labios

Pan: sigues asi no te hare caso buenas noches

Trunks: (voz alta) lo quiero en los labios no me importa si tu quieras si no te dejas lo hare a la fuerza (agarrándole la vagina) además quiero hacerte el sexo

Pan: nooo ahhhh me duele le dire a mi papa

Trunks: si le dices lo mato y te matare a ti también además tienes que dejarte no te maltratare si me haces caso sino lo hare a la fuerza entiendes

Pan: ahhh si entiendo pero no los lastimes por favor hare lo que me digas (llorando)

Trunks: hoy si te dare tu primer beso

Asi fue trunks junto los labios de pan hasta el tope con su lengua ella no le correspondia al beso

Trunks: que te pasa quieres a la fuerza verdad entonces asi será

Trunkks empezó a besarla a la fuerza le metia sus deos a la vagina de ella sin piedad y la agrraba del cuello para ahorcarla

Pan: nooooooo por favor si me dejare ahhhhh

Trunks: bueno no tengas miedo te digo que no lo hagas a la fuerza (besándole el cuello) entiendes

Pan: es..ta bien trunks lo hare

Asi fue trunks la besaba y ella correspondia y metia sus dedos en la vagi.. de ella y ella lloraba pero venia la parte mas dolorosa saco su miembro ella se asusto pero lo acaricio y el por pocoquito se la iba mentiendo en su vagina ella loraba como que era loca

Pan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que dolor pero siento muyyyyy rico ahhhhh

Trunks: aguanta perra te hare mas fuerte ahhhh me voy a correr ven pon tu boca en mi pene

Pan: ahh si ummm que tengo que hacer

Trunks le iba explicando que tenia que hacer hasta que el se corrió y ella se lo trago aunque le parecía asqueroso y entonces trunks le dio por detrás que casi le da hemorragia a el no le importo que sangrara el querias sus deseos sexual le metia los dedos con toda fuerza en su vagina y le besaba el cuello y la boca ella ya le suplicaba pero el no paraba se había convertido en una bestia

Pan: ahhhhh ya trunks no aguanto no te importa que sangre

Trunks: no no he terminado

Asi paso haciéndola suya hasta que se corrió durmieron los 2 desnudos y juntos aunque ella no quería asi pasaba cada noche de esos 2 meses siempre se la follaba ya solo faltaba un dia para que la familia llegara de vacaciones ellos les decían que todo estaba bien y que pan se comportaba bien

Pan: trunks despierta amor despierta (besándolo en la boca y agarrándole su miembro)

Trunks: noo quiero además no me gusta que me trates de amor ya te dije esto solo es divercion para mi y hoy es la ultima noche

En la noche…  
pan se había puesto pijama que dejaba ver sus vagina aunque no tuviera pechos se veía linda para trunks

Pan: ahhh mas fuerte trunks quiero toda tu leche en mi adentro mass ya que es mi ultima noches

Trunks: esta bien perra como quieras pero no le diras a nadie entiendes después de esta noche nos olvidaremos de esto entiendes

Pan: pe..ro por que yo te amooo trunks no quiero que lo olvidemos me encanta estar contigo trunks(besándole el cuello)

Trunks: no te dije entiendes a mi no me gustas solo lo hago por diversión

Pan: pero por que? (llorando) ok quiero que lo hagas con todo esta noches

Al dia siguiente ya había llegado la familia todos felices y videl agradecida con trunks pan estaba un poco callada pero no les dijo nada después hicieron una barbacoa comían felices pan se fue a lavar las mano y trunks la siguió

Trunks: bueno pan no quiero que te quedes con las ganas este es nuestro ultimo beso quiero que sepas que eras una niña hermosa no te quiero alucinar

Pan: esta bien trunks te amo

Y empezaron a besarse en la boca como nunca y después volvieron a comer como que nada

Fin del flash back…

Trunks: maldita sea que idiota fui si pudiera retroceder al tiempo

Pan: sabes algo trunks debo hacer algo que debi hacer antes

Trunks: espera pan quero decirte algo te amoooo con todo mi corazón no quiero hacerte sufrir fui un tonto para no darme cuenta que eres la mujer de mi vida

Trunks le dio un calido beso en la boca a pan ella le correspondio pero luego paro

Pan: eso me querias decir sabes otra cosa trunks antes te amaba como que era tonta pero hoy me das asco y lastima hoy he madurado y no soy la misma niña de 8 años adiós trunks

Trunks: espera pan por queeeeeeee

Pan se fue llorando donde gohan y le conto todo lo que paso lo que le hiso trunks y sin mas dudarlo gohan se fue tras donde trunks con una gran furia tranformado en ssj2 a la par iba pan

Gohan: MALLLLDITOOOOOOO TOCASTES A MI UNICA HIJA NO TE LO PERDONARE AHHHHHHHH

Le dio un gran golpe a trunks que casi lo mata y empezó la pelea gohan iba ganadole sus grandes golpes lo dejaron casi inconciente

Pan: matalo papa con tu kamehameha

Gohan: si pan

Ya cuando lo tiro iba contra trunks pero alguien apareció y lo desvio

Goten: gohan calmate entiendes déjalo en paz

Gohan: MALDITOOO LO SALVASTES NO SABES LO QUE HISO

Goten: si ya se lo que hiso el me lo conto todo hace tiempo primero me enoje pero después lo ayude además el ama a pan idiota me llevare a trunks

Gohan: SE SALVO POR UN PELO VAMONOS HIJA EL NO SE ACERCARA A TI NUNCA

Pan: si papa te quiero

Se llevo goten a trunks se dio cuenta bulma de todo y vegeta también lo que hiso cuando ellos estuvieron en aquel viaje vegeta se enojo pero lo dejo asi

2 meses después trunks tenia 2 mese de no ver a pan y la extrañaba pero goten lo ayudaba

Ese dia en la noche

Trunks: que hacemos en un puticlub goten

Goten: para divertirse

Tomaron unas cuantas copas y hablban y hablaban

Trunks: como extraño a pan no la has visto

Goten: noo gohan no me deja verla oye quiero decirte algo yo amo a tu hermana bura sabes

Trunks : quee bueno este si ya sabia bueno te ayudare con mi hermana aunque no es nada fácil

Goten: gracias amigo

Asi se fueron ellos para sus respectivas casas

Continuara….

Que les parecio en cuarto capi pobre trunks pero bueno haci es la vida adios


End file.
